


坠不语 AB ABYSSO

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Marcus Licinius Crassus, Lucius Sergius Catilina/Marcus Caelius Rufus, Lucius Sergius Catilina/Publius Cornelius Lentulus Sura, Marcus Tullius Cicero/Titus Pomponius Atticus
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

漫漫长夜无尽而萧瑟。这座城市，尤其擅长教人做梦。

而后再将人与那大梦一起杀死，这是命运最钟爱的路数。

罗马并不是一个没有困兽的地方。恰恰相反，在这里挣扎着、呼号着的人，比世界上任何一个角落里的都多。

但是原因究竟谓何？

因为那些身体饱受创伤和欺压，灵魂却未曾被击垮的人，能够唱出世上最嘹亮的高歌。

在这被磨难与恨妒透支了的人间，溶解在河水里的血液早就消失无踪。可是即使发泄憎恨之人已然息声，那可怖而稚拙的斗争的种子，也已被无形的力量埋在了人们的心中。即使是常常犹豫着，难以做出抉择的人，也会被所谓的高位者操纵脉搏。没有定规、没有怜悯、没有正义，所有人都不约而同地默认，游戏就该这样做。

于是，那些不肯服从规则的人的行径，便被指为阴谋。

浓重的、浓重的长夜。天宇之上明月高悬，似笑非笑地凝望着荒谬的人间。

明知自己即将彻夜难眠，卢修斯·赛格亚斯·喀提林还是把身子摔到了躺椅上，呼吸着烛火吐出的烟，在精疲力尽中觅得一丝畅快。他知道自己会像今天一样屈辱，他明知会如此。但是当那意气风发的执政在台上高谈阔论时，他却挤在四下无邻的座位里动弹不得。心灵就像遭到了重击一样空白，只剩下不明不白的嗡嗡声在回响，还有偶然传来的几声嗤笑。

绝望的、绝望的世界。他不肯暴露自己的心性敏感，于是在面对人们的质疑与嘲讽时，总是装出全无所谓的模样，外表的大言不惭实际上是他的护具。在今天上午的会议中，西塞罗的目光有时会扫到他，但他能看见那里面并没有人们以为的胜利者般的高傲——相反地，他感觉这年轻的执政官看到他时眼神总会控制不住地突变，往常的自信消弭无踪，却好像是在向自己确认什么东西。

于是他不再去看他，握紧双手垂下了头去。他并非是不敢面对这份拷问。恰恰相反，他的内心始终被一种斗争的渴望占据着。是这种渴望让他团结起了那些“同等绝望”的人，一次又一次地挑战人们眼中牢不可破的秩序。

他仰起头，盯着神殿天顶上精雕细琢的纹路，刚刚沮丧的想法在这种无声的凝视中消没了些许。这个地方，无可置疑是被故意选中的……“阻止溃逃的朱庇特”，这是它的名字。那些人在用这名字对他虚张声势呢，他们才不希望他原地不动。真正不想去逃的，分明只有自己一个。

他微微张开口，深而长地呼吸起来，周围的响动仿佛没有方才那样热烈了。图里乌斯·西塞罗的那些以高昂而坚定的声线抛出的话，他也听不太清了。

——是在谴责着自己么？不过谴责，自己不是早已习惯了么——那把剑，砍下去的瞬间——自己了结了激烈反抗着的内兄的生命的瞬间，还有将那眼中含泪的、流淌着自己的血液的少年抹杀掉的瞬间——还有他深爱着的玛莉亚，在目睹这惨状之后，毫不犹豫地冲向墙壁的瞬间——以及在此之后撕心裂肺的瞬间——谴责就从未消失过。它早已经植根在了自己的灵魂当中。

自己作为背负着“喀提林”这个名字的人，就是在这些谴责中一次次地死去，又一次次地复生。

心脏很痛。他的目光移开去，努力去寻找那个人落座的方位……果不其然。

马尔库斯·李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏依然像往常那样正襟危坐着。分明基本的礼仪就足够了，但他却总是习惯性地面对众人摆出最无可挑剔的动作。只是在克拉苏身边，那个有着一袭惹眼的暗金色卷发，长袖口镶着精妙的纹路的青年仿佛注意到了喀提林的凝视。

他不敢确定，尤利乌斯·恺撒是否对自己微笑了一下，也一时难以在心中确定这种笑容是什么提示符号。但是至少那种笑容不是嘲讽的笑，而是含着某种微妙的宽慰……或许是这样的。毕竟他还隐约地感到方才那执政官所说的一句话含着点暗刺这人的意思。

如果这场会议可以这样结束了就好了。人人都装作理中客的模样，但其实人人几乎都不明晓真相。这种态度对他实行下一步而言就足够了。

不过，图里乌斯不久又转过了身来。这一次，他仿佛倍增了勇气，直直地盯住自己的双眼，凌厉地向他刺去遥无止境的讯问。……谋害？……堕落？……卑鄙？……玛莉亚，玛莉亚听到会怎样想？她依然会恨自己，恨极了……谴责的火焰，炙热极了……自己的整个躯壳，都好像要被它烧空一般……

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

他突然间感觉全身无力，但又不敢逃避那目光，只是仍然瞪大了眼睛盯着，丝毫不觉自己的鬓角已经满布汗水。可那烈焰还是在烧着，固执又疯狂，无可救药……是啊，就像那些人所指谪他的那样，坠入地狱，面对无边的大火，受永久的惩罚。

“凶手！卖国贼！……残忍无道！不知廉耻！”

神啊。假若至少有神还在意我的话。请这声音快些消退吧……

“毫无品德！……谋害了妻儿的人！……十恶不赦！”

或许不会……即使是神，也会说……

“罗马的背叛者！……你才配不上自由！”

突然一瞬间，无名的力量，就像是牵引木偶那样，将他从座位上拔了起来，意识一片空白，他也不知自己究竟大吼出了些什么——

“我的敌人迫我入绝境——迫我受烈火侵蚀——那就用毁灭来终结一切吧！！”

……

“卡提利那。”

这还是一切都尚未开始的时候的事。站在房门口的克拉苏并没有对他惊诧的表情做出过大的反应，只是沉静地从身后引出一个穿戴精致的青年。与喀提林预想的不同，展露在那张脸上的并不是那种年纪该有的腼腆与含蓄，而是一个坦诚的笑容。虽然在昏暗的地下密室里，还逆着光，但这个青年的容貌就好像混在石子中间的宝石一样，仿佛能够穿透所有一般地闪闪发亮。

他之前在行省工作时，曾经见过那些从希腊运过来的雕像。虽然喀提林始终自认对于别人容貌的迟钝，但那些完美的轮廓与俊俏的五官依然给他留下了深刻的记忆。然而，此时此刻，那些远超凡人的塑像却仿佛在眼前的青年身上重生了一般——他并不壮实，但挺直的骨架与恰到好处的曲线在四肢上蔓延开去，迈着神明的酒童似地守礼而轻巧的步伐，走近时眉眼里倒映出一片耀目的光。

一时间他有些看呆了。直到在克拉苏的指导下，那青年向他伸出了手来。

“马尔库斯·凯利乌斯·鲁弗斯。您可以直接叫我凯利。”

他们关上门，在火把的照耀下商谈了一段时间。克拉苏在飞快地确认了几个细节之后，就转身离去了。临走时他格外郑重地拍了拍凯利乌斯的肩，同时以眼神向喀提林做了示意。

“我会保护好他。”

在得到这个答案之后，李锡尼乌斯终于满足地颔首，随后转眼就消失在了黑暗的走廊之中。凯利乌斯坐在喀提林的对面，嘴上依然挂着笑，只是还微微低着头。

“别害怕。”他伸出胳臂，握住了青年的手。凯利乌斯终于抬起头来看他，嘴唇轻启，在烛光的映照之中悄悄颤抖着。

“你多大了？”

“刚满十八岁。”就连这声音也如泉水般清冽。

“你很幸运，这样早就有人提携。我要比你晚上五、六年，才找到第一位我真正想要服侍的人。”赛格亚斯努力把语调放得平缓些，他已经看出来了这青年虽然外表开朗，但内心里究竟还有些慌乱和局促。

“——苏拉。”凯利乌斯的唇间缓缓呼出这个名字。

喀提林忍不住笑了。青年看见他改换了神情，面色忽然就舒缓了许多。

“你知道的还不少。”

“都是从老师那里听来的。”

“老师——你是说克拉苏？”

“是。”凯利乌斯伸出他之前放在桌沿下的另一只手，给赛格亚斯看他的一个细细的手环，“这个是老师给我的。他说您应该会认得。”

TBC


End file.
